


Dancing in the sea

by Titchwithpitch



Category: RWBY
Genre: Mistral (RWBY), Post-Volume 5 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titchwithpitch/pseuds/Titchwithpitch
Summary: Ships may come and go but love lingers onward, this is a story  of the love of Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie in particular Rens love for Nora. There are bandits, pirates and friendships to rebuild.





	1. The Ocean Calls Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone,
> 
> This is my first ever chapter of my first ever fanfic, so be nice or I will send the Grimm after you :D understood?
> 
> None of this would have happened without the harassment and support of my friends and fellow writers notably Strailo and FayTheGay for both putting up with my rambles and making sure that you got something without spelling mistakes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I look forward to your comments.
> 
> To the ends of the earth and back may you survive.

The wind caressed the coastline of the kingdom of Mistral as a storm threatened to beat down upon the villages and towns closest to the shore. However, either out of luck or good planning, this particular harbour was relatively sheltered, protecting but also concealing the large flock of boats large and small that were docked within it clutches, holding them in close in order to keep them safe. 

However this does cause some havoc as there was no protection from the sun that just so happened to be beating down on everything from the sewers to the rafters; nowhere was safe from the heat. If you were outside however you had to be even more careful because if you were in the wrong part of town at the wrong time, the… more unsavoury type of character so to speak would take advantage of the blinding light and well, rob you blind. It really was a place where anything goes be it your dignity, your life or your gold. 

This particular town on the south coast was bustling, the streets were packed, every shop full of people loudly bartering for the best deal. You could hear the sounds of the boats docking from every part of the city almost as if they were competing with the shopkeepers for air time. The boats won each and every time. 

A fresh vessel pulled into the harbour docking at the nearest part of the dock to the local tavern. Scores and scores of tourists all in a rush to see the great sights of the kingdom practically ran off the boat, many of which were relieved to be on land again. This particular ship was from Menagerie, you could tell this because most of the people flooding off the boat were Faunus. Their rights had come a long way since Blake Belladonna took over the helm of Menagerie yet people still knew that was their homeland. 

This just so happened to cause the perfect distraction for the shadowy figure that was in the process of scaling down the side of the boat. They never jittered or scrambled once, it was like watching a machine, pristine and perfect in its execution. The figure finally leaped onto one of the smaller boats lined up alongside the larger ship and took what seemed like a single breath before taking everything in.

Upon closer inspection you could just about make out they were male and had a long black cloak fluttering around them positioned so it covered enough of their face that the shadow concealed the rest. He kept looking around as if someone was following him. Realising that there was no one, he finally made the step back onto land and disappeared into the crowd effortlessly making his way towards the tavern.

It was as if he was a ghost, he moved efficiently yet silently through the crowded street and even the pickpockets that were stationed on every corner avoided stealing from him. He finally reached the tavern, pushing the door open gently after pausing for a moment as if to compose himself.

The door swung open under his touch, eyes travelling around the room looking for someone. Finally resting on the blonde haired maniac in the corner, who had just locked eyes on him while waving very loudly in his direction. He rolled his own eyes as he walked over to the table almost falling into the chair opposite. Jaune insisted on wrapping him in a hug he was not sure he wanted. 

Not even taking a breath Jaune began to ramble and then stopped all of a sudden, the excitement he felt at seeing his old friend still lingering in his voice.

“Soooooooo, Ren my buddy where’s Nora? She’s probably got distracted by something pretty and pink or a new attachment for her hammer? Right?”

Ren’s fists began to clench and pulling the hood of his cloak around him a tear escaped his solemn eyes. The voice that left Ren’s mouth was stoic yet a shadow of his former self, almost akin to a whisper, a whisper that was laden with doom .

“She’s dead Jaune. Nora is dead.”

As soon as the words escaped his mouth he stood up and left the tavern to shouts of despair from within, but he didn’t care. Even if Jaune understood. He didn't care, he just wanted to be alone.


	2. Beauty is in ones eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, life dragged me through hell and back but I return. Don't worry I have another chapter prepared for you but for that you will have to wait till next week.

Her eyes drew me into a stupor and sent my heart into a spin of palpitations and butterflies. I must have looked like I was having some weird out of body experience. Every minute I spent with Nora made me happy I was alive, I relied on her as much as she did me but no one else ever saw that. She knew though, she always knew.

I sat opposite her captivated by everything about her. A smile spread across her face as she began to eat, slurping the noodles while splashing the soup all over the place. There was no question it made her more and more beautiful to me, that look of pure happiness.

I leant over and wiped the corners of her mouth with a napkin. Even before I could move it away she grabbed hold of my wrist tenderly. She was so damn perfect, all I could think about was her aura, energy and the way she looked at food. It’s one of the reasons I love to cook so much, because it makes her happy.

She continued to hold my wrist pulling me in closer as we soaked up our feelings for one another. I held her chin gently with my index finger tipping her chin upwards so her lips were perfectly aligned to my own. Her lips felt soft exactly how I imagine clouds to feel like. Nora pulled back with a jerk, looking into my eyes for a second before flicking her tongue out, licking my nose and falling into a fit of giggles.

I just watched her. She must have noticed the intense look on my face. Her brows began to furrow and she angled her body closer to mine. I could feel the warmth as she put her hands on the sides of my cheeks, kissing me hard before pulling me into her arms. Her lips were gentle, firm and pressed onto my ear. She whispered to me, in that blissful moment they were all I could focus on. Moving away from me my heart began to feel an emptiness that could only be filled by her touch.

I felt Nora's eyes fixated on me with an unspoken question as I looked across at her. The only thing I could think to say was to ask her if she wanted more food. So I stayed silent replying to her with a look of warmth, think freshly baked bread. If I ever doubted whether she understood me, they disappeared as I saw the look on her face, elation and purity radiating from her glistening eyes.

In that moment we silently vowed to never be apart. I promised to never let anything change that, not for anyone or anything in this world. My word was my bond as were hers.


End file.
